


Day 3: “I love a man/woman in uniform.” ~ “Oh, shut up. I’m a waiter, not a decorated veteran.”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Sick Character Mention, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Erica has always had a special disdain for Valentine's Day, and the fact that she has a boyfriend this year hasn't changed a single thing... Or has it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so real life is still crazy, but I wanted to get this one up while I could. I'm not sure how long it will be before I'm able to put up Day 4, but I'll get it up as soon as possible.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is all for fun, I own no characters, and I make no profit.

Erica has always felt that Valentine’s Day is overrated. The decorations are always _way_ Over The Top cheesy and the whole holiday is basically an excuse to sell overpriced candy and flowers.

The fact that this year she has someone who might actually consider her their Valentine doesn’t change her opinion of the holiday. In fact, if anything, her thoughts on the matter have only been more validated. Case in point, this whole **STUPID** holiday is the reason she doesn’t get to spend her birthday with her boyfriend; because he has to work.

Erica doesn’t understand why, just because Angelo’s has the best Italian food in Beacon Hills, resulting in a two-month long wait list for reservations, every employee has been called into work tonight.

Whatever.

She’ll just have to go with her usual birthday plans and order one of those dumb heart-shaped pizzas to eat by herself while she watches _The Princes Diaries_ , but first, she’ll need to find her cell phone.

Erica is in the process of tearing her room apart looking for her phone when the sound of “Good Girls Go Bad” fills the air.

Right, she put her phone on the counter when she poured herself a glass of juice after she got home from work.

The question now is why is Derek calling her on Valentine’s Day. In the past, she would have just assumed that he didn’t realize what day it was, but this year he was dating Stiles. Erica knew for a fact that Stiles had been hinting about the specific chocolate that he wanted for at _least_ the last month and a half.

Maybe Derek forgot to get the chocolate and needs her help. Or possibly, this is more of a supernatural emergency and Derek is acting as Alpha calling his Beta for assistance.

Either way, Erica makes it to her phone just in time to answer the call before Derek is sent to voice mail.

“Derek!” Erica is practically yelling. “What’s wrong? Why are you calling? Did you forget to get Stiles something for Valentine’s Day? Are we under attack? **TELL ME DEREK**!”

“ _ **Erica**_ ,” Derek is using his Alpha voice. “ _Calm down_. Nothing is wrong. Well, something is wrong, but it isn’t any of those things. Stiles has food poisoning.”

“Oh. _Oh_! That sucks. I had food poisoning once, it was the _worst_.” Erica pauses in thought for a moment before continuing. “Do you need me to do anything? I can go get some soup or something.”

“I don’t think that soup would really help right now,” Derek says oddly touched by her concern, “but thank you for the offer. Stiles is actually at his dad’s right now. He was there when it hit and he hasn’t been able to make it very far since. I actually called because I know that Boyd had to work tonight.”

“And you thought that we could be two miserable non-singles spending the holiday of love forcefully separated from their other halves together?” Erica guesses. “That works for me. My plans for the night were to order a pizza and eat the whole thing while watching movies alone in my p.j.s, but I can always order two pizzas.”

Derek chuckles before responding, “As appealing as that sounds, I actually had something else in mind.”

Erica makes a sound to indicate that she is interested, and Derek continues, “I actually had reservations for Stiles and myself at Angelo’s tonight. I had to call in more than a few favors to get these reservations, and it just seems like such a shame to let them go to waste. So, I was thinking we could get all dressed up and go eat Italian food. I can get some left-overs for when Stiles is feeling better, and you’ll probably get the chance to at least see Boyd for a few minutes. So, what do you say?”

“Are you serious Derek?!” Oh, look at that, Erica is practically yelling again. “I say that sounds like a fan-freaking-tastic plan! In fact, Lydia practically strong-armed me into buying a new dress just the other day that would be great for an evening out at Angelo’s. What time are the reservations?”

“The reservations are at eight thirty. I’ll pick you up in about an hour. Is that enough time for you to get ready?”

“Absolutely!” Erica is practically vibrating in her excitement, “I’ll see you soon!” she shouts and then hangs up.

Oh yeah, screw spending your birthday alone. Who cares if Derek doesn’t even realize that it’s her birthday, Erica is used to people forgetting her birthday it’s just one of the many drawl backs of having a holiday birthday. The point is, she now has a reason to wear her new dress and her new shoes. Also, she gets to spend her birthday with a good friend. This may just be Erica’s best birthday yet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Derek shows up in the Camaro to pick Erica up at eight o’clock on the dot. When he sees her Derek rolls down the passenger side window and lets out a low whistle, “Looking good, Erica.”

Erica just smirks as she opens the passenger side door to get in, “I’m always looking good.”

“True,” Derek responds before pulling back out onto the road. “So, I’ve heard that Angelo’s is going to be even more packed than usual tonight, and before you say something about me being stupid and it being Valentine’s, I mean even more packed than Valentine’s would warrant.”

Erica is truly puzzled by that. “Why? What could possibly be going on that would put Angelo’s Valentine’s Day crowd to shame?”

Derek risks a glance in her direction before shrugging his shoulders, “I’ve heard a rumor that some rich guy bought out the entire back room for some private party tonight.”

“Is that even possible?” Erica asks.

“Apparently it is, if you know the right people or if you have enough money,” Derek replies.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Derek was right, Angelo’s is packed. So packed, in fact, that they had to park three blocks away. Erica hasn’t been so thankful for her werewolf grace since the last time she was being chased through the woods in the middle of the night, because pre-bite Erica would never have been able to walk three blocks in five inch stilettos.

Erica lights up as soon as Derek opens the door for her because even over the din of the restaurant and under the heavenly scents of the food filling the air, the first things that her senses lock onto are Boyd’s heartbeat and scent. In fact, that heartbeat and scent are a lot closer than she expected them to be.

Boyd had to wear his fancy work clothes tonight, so Erica figured that Angelo had him working the back room, but when she looks up, Erica finds Boyd beaming at her from the Maitre d’ podium.

Erica saunters up to the podium, leans into Boyd’s space, and purrs, “I love a man in uniform.”

“Oh, shut up,” Boyd playfully pushes Erica back to her side of the podium. “I’m a waiter, not a decorated veteran.” Boyd then shifts his attention behind Erica to Derek, “Derek. If you two will follow me, your reservations are ready.”

Boyd turns and starts leading Derek and Erica through the restaurant. At first, Erica thinks that they’re being lead to a table in the back corner of the front room, but as Boyd keeps walking Erica realizes that he can’t be leading them anywhere other than the back room.

Erica elbows Derek in the ribs, “I thought you said the back room was bought out for the night,” she hisses through her teeth.

Derek just shrugs his shoulders and keeps following Boyd through the door into the back room.

Erica hesitates for a few seconds before following them into the back room. As soon as she walks through the door the entire room bursts into a rousing rendition of “Happy Birthday.”

Erica is frozen in place as she scans the room and finds her entire pack in the room. Stiles is there, standing next to Derek looking the picture of health. Lydia is there, in the dress she bought when they went shopping, with her arms around Cora’s waist. Issac and Scott, the Sherif and Mellissa, even Peter is there. And standing in the center of the room, with the most blinding smile ever, is Boyd. Erica can finally move her feet again, and she finds herself falling into Boyd’s open arms.

Boyd wraps Erica up in his arms and buries his face in her neck, “Happy birthday, Baby. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Erica manages through her tears. Happy tears. Definitely her best birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you see any mistakes feel free to let me know (please be kind), and if you think I need to add tags please tell me!


End file.
